The Brother's Adventure
by Trulightningman
Summary: Once Lightningman gets home, his brother is sent to canterlot high. Where he is joined by people that remind him a lot of some other people he knows about. He has to try and keep secrets from them. Why does he keep his face covered?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Xayvier Chapman. My Brother is Damyon Chapman. I was the only one in the family that knew he was a brony. I personally didn't watch the show, but after damyon told me about his adventure in Equestria, I started watching the show with my brother. It was amazing how sneaky he was when watching the show. Over the show, He could hear footsteps going down the stairs and his hands moved so fast that they were a blur. And before our parents got downstairs, A different show was on. We used Netflix obviously.  
Oh, also I know my brother's secret. I knew he was lightningman. In fact, I helped him learn his powers. And in return, he shared some of his power with me. He didn't give me the ability to change into lightningman, and he didn't give me the ability to manipulate lightning or anything like that. but I was stronger and faster than most athletes. but there was one set back. I got scars. and not the cool scars like warriors get, but scars that if someone saw me, they would run away in terror.  
[img] . [/img]

[img] . [/img]  
I should also say that I have Navy blue hair like my brother, And to keep my scars hidden I wear black all the time. This includes gloves. My hood covers my entire face and nobody can see an inch of skin on me. I can easily hide during night time with my clothes.  
Anyway back to the main topic. I had gotten powers from my brother, but I got scars. But I also got a visit from someone. Someone I thought was fictional. The Outsider.  
That's right. I met The damn Outsider from Dishonoured. He said something about me having great potential. And something else about being entertaining and offered to give me power that could rival my brother's. I obviously wanted to help him out in fighting some crime around the city. So I agreed, and I have to say, getting precision burned HURT LIKE HOLY HELL! Now you would expect that. "it's getting burned, of course, it would hurt." But no. It was like I was getting burned on the inside as well as the outside. Both at the same time and the power of the flame was increased 5 times. It also burned every time. It eventually got to the point where I barely noticed it. At that point, I was highly resistant to pain. Not as much as Deadpool, but still resistant. But I have questions. How is it, that both I and my brother attracted very weird things? Him, Equestria. And me, Dishonoured. How?  
I also carry two weapons around with me at all times. A fold-out baton and a fold out sword.

[img] . [/img]

[img] . [/img]  
For the most part, I don't use them. I only used the sword once, and that was when I was facing down a black bear that got extremely angry with me. It was a male. I still regret killing it. And I used my baton a total of 6 times. All of those times to knock someone out and hand them to the police. Would you believe it that the police thought I was lightningman before Damyon showed he was him?  
Now you would think that before I got my scars I would be outgoing right? WRONG! I hated attention. Whenever I was in the hallway, I always hugged the wall. I spoke as few times as possible. My voice was very deep and hoarse from using it so few times. Hell, I was only fricking 14. Younger than my brother and I had a deeper voice than him.  
My parents had just pulled me out of the school my brother went to. The reason for this was because the people there found out about my scars and I was shunned as an outcast. This happened during the fire that sucked my brother to Equestria. My hood had burned and I had to take it off. My parents decided to transfer me to a school called Canterlot High. At first, I didn't think much about it. If it would get away from the people who outcasted me then I would be happy. So we changed houses to this place. And we dealt with the gangs as I said. And now it's about to be my first day at Canterlot High. Needless to say, I was worried. How would I explain it if one of the teachers ask me to take off my hood? Everyone would see my scars. Or what if there are metal detectors at the school? How would I respond to people seeing I keep two weapons on me at all times? And how would the other students react to my clothing choices or how I act? I sigh as I was stressing myself out. I packed everything up and I went to my brother's room. I knocked on the door and he called out.  
"Hold on, Xayvier!" I liked him obviously. Not just cause of his powers, but because even though he was older than me by two years, he treated me as if he and I were exactly the same age. He then opened the door and asked. "Yeah? What did you want?" he asked as he lets me in. I go sit down on his bed and sigh. He looks at me worried and asks. "What's wrong."  
"How do you think they'll react to me? I'm worried." I say.  
"Come on, Xayvier. This is a brand new start for both of us." He says. I look at him questioningly. "Come on. Everyone in school knows my secret. This will be a new experience for me too."  
"I guess that's true." I sigh. "but if something goes wrong. please help me out at that school."  
"I'll pinkie promise if you want me too." He smiles. I smile at him. and say. "That would be great."  
"I promise that if anything goes wrong at your new school, that I will help you in any way I can. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." He goes through the motions. I smile and hug him. This surprised him. I had never hugged him before. I then get up and put my headphones in. I put my playlist on and smiled slightly as the song started.  
[embed] watch?v=gPDcwjJ8pLg&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=188[/embed]  
I then start walking towards the school. it was quite a ways away but it was easy for me since I didn't have to worry about long ways to avoid gangs. I took a bunch of shortcuts only me and my brother knew and I arrived there within minutes. I look up at the sign. 'Canterlot High.' I sigh and make sure my hood is in place. I was about to step inside when I saw someone else walk inside. She looked familiar. I finally decided to follow her, she had yellow skin and pink hair. I slowly walk inside of the shadows. But sometimes I was getting a few glances. I sigh as I didn't want to be spotted. I clench my fist and my precision burned black hand starts to glow a bit. I possess a nearby person. I then begin to switch between possessing people to follow the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

As I jumped into the portal I grabbed the rest of my costume and started to put it on. I finished putting it on and I was still falling. I checked everything was still in my backpack and jacket in case I needed to survive. it was and I secured it to myself.  
Soon enough I dropped onto the ground. I had not mastered the superhero landing yet so I collapsed hard. when I got up I saw that the ground had an indentation in it. I looked around and I recognized where I was.  
My jaw dropped, It was Equestria. I looked around and saw that some trees behind me were completely torn to shreds. I figured that someone would be coming soon so I decided not to stick around. I grabbed a small electricity generator out of my bag and turned it on. I then absorbed some power from it until I was fully charged. I then put back the generator and I jumped as high as I could.  
I saw Ponyville was to the north of me. I landed and started to walk towards it. After a half an hour I came to the clearing and saw that I was near the library. I decided that I landed in the time before Twilight got her wings. I went to the library and saw that almost all the windows and doors were closed. I saw someone slam a door when they saw me.  
I sighed and thought they were scared of me. I knocked on the library and yelled "TWILIGHT! ARE YOU IN HERE!? SPIKE?! ANYBODY?!" I stayed there for a few minutes before I turned around. I was walking away when I heard the door open.  
"How do you know my name?" asked Twilight Sparkle.  
I turned around and said to her. "It's a long story that I really don't have the time to say. Do you think you can make a portal to Earth?"  
She looked at me suspiciously. "What species are you?"  
I sighed in exasperation "I'm Human."  
"You don't look like any human that I've seen."  
"Oh, This outfit I'm wearing helps keep my powers in check."  
"Powers? Like Magic?" She asked.  
"Actually, No. My powers involve science instead of magic. It's a long story that I don't want to explain."  
"Show me." She half asked, half told.  
I sighed and put my hands together and in them a sphere that grew steadily larger. I raised it above my head and slammed it into the earth. It radiated electricity that branched out to all the houses. It short-circuited all of the lights in ponyville.  
"Believe me now?" I asked exasperated  
She looked at me angrily for a second before I said  
"Oh, right. Hold on!" I did it again and this time all of the lights came on. A few ponies were stumbling out of their houses due to how weird their lights were when they saw me they looked terrified. I felt a bit sad but they obviously couldn't see my face.  
"So can you make a portal or not? Because right now my school is in danger."  
"Your school? How old are you?"  
"Look no offense, But I keep this mask on to protect my identity. So I can't tell you tha..." But I was cut off halfway as I felt my mask fly off my face.  
"HEY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs at the rainbow pegasus that had taken my mask. I covered my face and nobody saw it except for Twilight who was staring at me."RAINBOW DASH, GIVE ME BACK MY MASK!"  
She stopped in midair and she looked at me and saw my face.  
"You know my name? But... You're an alien?"  
I jumped at her and grabbed my mask. I put it back on and said to her. "I could say the same to all of you."  
"Are you going to tell us what we want to know or do we need to take your mask again?"  
"You take my mask and I permanently short circuit your lights, but... Fine." I sigh deeply and say. "Might as well bring all the citizens of ponyville so that I don't have to repeat my answers multiple times."  
Soon enough all of the citizens were looking at me and badgering me with questions.  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yelled and silence followed. "Good. Now if you have a question raise your hoof." Everyone raised their hoof and I said.  
"Ok. Pinkie Pie. You first."  
"Where did you come from?" she asked excitedly and about half of the crowd lowered their hooves.  
"I came from Medicine Hat, Canada, planet Earth, in the Milky Way Galaxy." I looked at everyone and said, "I'm assuming I'm in a different galaxy then?"  
"No, actually." Said Twilight.  
"Ok. Next question. Hmmm... Scootaloo, go ahead."  
"How do you know all our names?"  
"Let's just say that our planet has known about you for 7 years now."  
Suddenly Fluttershy raised her hoof to my amazement. I said "go ahead." to her and she asked  
"if you knew about us then why didn't you come meet us sooner?"  
"Well... This is where things start getting extremely complicated. You see. on our planet, You are fictional characters."  
Everyone looked at me and Applejack said: "Come again?"  
"It's true. On my planet you are all characters in a T.V. show called 'My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic'"  
Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy. They then turned to Pinkie Pie who also seemed stunned. I asked her.  
"I thought you of all ponies would know this, seeing as how you break the 4th wall all the time."  
She then said "I just see the cameras and the words that the author is typing right now. I had no idea that they were actually recording us."  
"Author?" I asked her.  
"Yeah. He's typing up everything we are doing it and posting it on ."  
I facepalmed myself. "So there's a human that's making this public in the human world. Exactly what I need, more publicity."  
She then asked me. "I thought superheroes would have liked publicity. Especially with your feelings toward..." I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up.  
"You really don't need to say that do you? I don't like it because as you probably already know, in my world I'm a geek." I looked at her a little mad, But she knew that I wasn't threatening her.  
She nodded and I removed my hand from her mouth. Soon enough I was back on the stage and waiting for someone else to ask a question but no one did.  
I then sigh and said "I guess I'll explain what happened before I got sent here. See I was at school and we suddenly got an earthquake or whatever you call it here. I was saving people and I put them outside with the rest of their class. I changed back into my street clothes and joined them. Suddenly a portal to here opened up and I put my mask on. They saw who I was and I jumped into the portal. I put the rest of my costume on and landed here."  
Suddenly Fluttershy raised her hoof again to my amazement.  
"Yes, Fluttershy?" I asked. She turned red at the sudden attention she got from everyone. It was kinda cute.  
"Well... Um... If your human. why do you wear a mask?"  
I facepalmed myself in my mind and answered "So I can keep my identity a secret. Also, this costume keeps my powers in check. If I don't wear this at least ones a day, then the electricity will build up and I'll release electricity discharges at random times."  
Suddenly Rarity raised her hoof. "Yes?"  
"But, why that design? It so dark and scary."  
"Hey, I designed and sewn this myself. But the reason it's like this is because I wanted a Batman approach."  
Twilight suddenly asked, "Who's Batman?"  
"Long story. Let's just say that I wear this to scare criminals and make them think twice before they commit a crime."  
There was a long silence until I said. "Well, if that's all the questions then I guess I better go. It's getting late and I'm tired." I said as i looked at the darkening sky. I then started to walk off the stage before I remembered something.  
"Hold on. May I talk to Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight for a moment?" The 4 that I called looked at each other for a moment before they came with me to a private room.  
"What did you need?" Twilight asked.  
"I wanted to give you 4 some advice that I think could help you."  
Rainbow looked angry for a second. "Hey! If you're going to say to leave you alone or threaten us, you got another thing coming!" She poked me in the chest angrily.  
I sighed and said "It's nothing like that. I wanted to give you advice about how to make what your best at even better."  
They stared at me. I then started saying "Rainbow, You know how you keep your wings completely straight when you fly?" I then drew a lowercase t to show them what I meant.  
"Yeah?" she asked still suspicious  
"Well, if you curve your wings so that they are closer to your body, then you won't have as much air resistance. Here, I'll show you." I got up before Rainbow jumped back  
"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to show you what I mean."  
"I'm not letting some dude, who can't even trust us with his name and face touch my wings!"  
i sighed. "Fine." I pulled my hood off and took some glasses out of my pocket. They saw that I had blue hair that was fading at the sides. Rainbow still looked apprehensive, but a little less.  
"You look like Devon." She said to me.  
"Devon Exceon? Ok, that's something I'll have to ask later," I said in the back of my mind.  
"My name is Damyon Chapman. I am fifteen and I've had these powers for a few years." I put my mask in my pocket where my glasses were and I asked her. "Now may I show you?"  
She looked a bit apprehensive before she said "Fine. Just don't shock me."  
"Don't worry. That's why I wear the gloves." I knelt down beside her expanded wings. I bent them back so that they looked like jet wings. I then got back up and said: "There, try flying like that."  
She got up and then started flying around. She was at least 30% faster than I usually see her. She landed beside her friends and gave me a half smile.  
"Thanks, this feels much faster now!"  
"Yeah. Maybe if you practice hard enough you can break through a second barrier." I laughed.  
"OOH! What about me!" Pinkie asked.  
"For better parties, I have three big rules. More guest, louder music, and better food. Oh, also." I took my backpack off and looked around my food. I then spotted some alcohol that I had taken from my parent's cabinet. I take this with me just in case I ever wanted to drown my sorrows or celebrate. "Here. Put a bit of this in every drink and by the end of the night everyone who had a drink will have the time of their lives." I handed her the bottle.  
"What is it?" She asked excitedly.  
"It's called vodka. It's really strong so only a few drops should do that trick," I told her.  
"OK! I'm off to plan a party right now!"  
Twilight, Rainbow, and Applejack looked at me as Pinkie dashed out the door.  
"What have you done?" Twilight asked me.  
"Made her parties better. You are going to have headaches the next morning, but it's gonna be worth it. Anyway, Twilight."  
"What? My magic is already really good."  
"Yes, But it's not perfect. For this, i would suggest taking Rainbow with you. I would say make a ranking ladder on how resistant to magic each creature is. and you would gradually go up the ladder while practicing on each creature. After you finish the ladder with one particular spell, you would go back to the bottom again with a different spell. And this continues over and over until you finish all your spells."  
Twilight looked at me like I was crazy. "Come on, just give it a try alright?" I asked. She nodded after a little bit and I finally turned to Applejack.  
"What's your advice for me?"  
"I'm going to teach you how to buck multiple trees with one hit." I then started explaining about aura and how you can channel it into a specific area of your body, making it stronger. I then gave an example and punch the wall. It creates a large indention in the wall.  
"Yeah, sorry about that." I shake my hand to clear the aura back to the rest of my body. I then show her how to do it and she practices.  
"I think that's everything. See you girls later." i say happily as i take my glasses off and put my mask back on before I leave the room.


	3. Chapter 3

-At lunch-  
We were at the lunch line with Fluttershy. Twilight was talking to her about something. I was waiting with two lunch trays. One was full of food, the other was to catch the food that Fluttershy is going to spill. I hide my tattoo as it glows, ready at a moment's notice.  
"I've decided to run for the princess of the fall formal and..." Fluttershy gasps and I blink and catch the food in the tray. Fluttershy doesn't notice me as she was staring at twilight in horror. Twilight again raises her eyebrows and I shake my head.  
"Oh. Running for the princess is a REALLY bad idea."  
"Why?"  
"Sunset shimmer is running as well, and she always gets what she wants. It's awful for anybody that gets in her way. Just ask who ran against her for princess of the spring fling."  
"is it weird that all the celebrations either rhyme or begin with the same letter?" I ask. I got a few weird looks before shrugging. "Just pointing it out."  
"But I have to try!" Twilight said.  
"Oh, I don't think you understand. You'd have to convince[i]everyone[/i]here to vote for you instead of her: the athletes, the fashionistas, the dramas, the eco-kids, the techies, the rockers..."  
"Why is everypony–" Suddenly a smack to her head shook her out of that way of speaking.  
"Uh, every[i]body[/i]separated this way?"  
"Maybe it was different at your old school, but at CHS, everybody sticks to their own kind. One thing that they[i]do[/i]have in common is that they know Sunset Shimmer is gonna rule the school until we graduate." I let out an amused snort at that.  
"Not if I can help it! So, uh, where would I find the head of the party planning committee?"  
"Probably in the gym," Fluttershy said and Twilight nods. I got up with Twilight.  
"I'll see you at the animal shelter later?" I ask Fluttershy.  
"Sure." She nods and smiles a bit.  
As we walked to the gym Twilight looked at me out of the corner of her eye.  
"What's wrong Twilight?" I ask.  
"It's just. I don't think I got your name yet."  
"Later." I shrug off the question. "For now, we need to see Pinkie Pie." I sigh.  
"You know who the Head of the Party Planning Committee is?"  
"She's in my math class," I say.  
"Ok." She nods and opens the gym doors  
"Incoming!" A balloon flew past and I duck.  
"Hi, my name's Twilight Sparkle and your Pinkie Pie?" She asks. With that, Pinkie Pie gasps.  
"Are you psychic?!" She then notices me and smiles and waves. I wave a bit back.  
"Uh, no. I don't think so. Unless of course, that's something you can do here?"  
"Not usually." She sighs.  
"Fluttershy said this is where I'd find the head of the Fall Formal planning committee."  
"Fluttershy, huh? Don't let the whole "shy" thing fool you. She can be a real meanie."  
"I HIGHLY doubt that," I state.  
"You two aren't friends?" Twilight asked surprised.  
"Waited a bit to get your name on the ballot, huh? Dance is day after tomorrow." Pinkie pie says as if ignoring the question.  
"I'm brand new here." Twilight says.  
"Oooh! I thought you didn't look familiar. Though, now that I'm really lookin' at you... Do you have a twin sister who lives in the city, has a pet dog named Spike that looks just like that one?" I blink a few times at the obvious reference to Sci-Twi.  
"Uh, maybe?"  
"Thought so. Anyhoo, just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal crown." Pinkie hands the pen to Twilight who begins to write.  
"Wow! You have[i]really[/i]bad handwriting. It's like you've never held a pen before." Pinkie giggles a little.  
"Is it?" Twilight nervously laughs.  
"Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?" Applejack said as she walked in.  
"Oh! Oh! Me, me-me-me, me, yeah, ha-ha, me!" Pinkie Pie runs up to her.  
"Can you bring in the rest?" She turns to Big Mac  
"Eeyup." He nods and leaves. Applejack looked around and noticed us.  
"Hey, I know you." She said as she walked up to us.  
"You do?" Twilight asks surprised as I raise an eyebrow.  
"Sure. You're the new girl who gave Sunset Shimmer the what for today. Though some of the stories are... weird. They said the kid in black was a shadow or sumthing like that." She gulps some cider.  
"Twilight Sparkle here is gonna run against Sunset Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal." Pinkie Pie added. With that Applejack does a spit take that almost hits me.  
"I'd think twice about[i]that[/i]. Oh, sure, she'll probably approach you all friendly like..." She does a Shimmer impression. "I sure am lookin' forward to some friendly competition." She then does a Twiight impression. "That's so good to hear." She returns to normal. "And then comes the backstabbing. About the only girl in this school you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash." Applejack says as i struggle not to laugh at that statement.  
"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asks amazed.  
"She's the captain of like... Every team at canterlot high."  
"She's also the captain of sayin' she's gonna do somethin' for ya, and then turnin' around and not even botherin' to show up." I then whisper to Twilight.  
"She did show up, she just showed up on a wrong day." Twilight looks at me surprised.  
"Um...Thanks for the advice, Applejack, but this is something I[i]really[/i]need to do." Twilight said.  
"Huh, suit yourself. Hey, how'd you know my name is Applejack?"  
"Your carrying cider that is obviously made from apples. She thought of one of the few drinks that contain apples in its name. Thus she called you Applejack." I smile covering for Twilight.  
"Oh... I guess that makes sense." She shrugs.  
"Well... It was nice meeting you both." Twilight said as we walked away.  
Later as we were walking we hit a dead end. Suddenly we heard a voice.  
"Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier."  
"Yeah. I'm surprised it took you this long to recognize the princess." I smile at Sunset Shimmer. Both of the girls look at me with surprised looks on their faces. "What? It wasn't difficult to figure out when you're a brony." I shrug.  
"Brony?" Twilight asks quietly.  
"Anyway. I Shoulda known Princess Celestia would send her prized pupil here after my crown, and her little dog, too."  
"Dragon." I cough into my fist which I made glow.  
"And it's my crown," Twilight said.  
"Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me. You don't know the first thing about this place, and[i]I[/i]already rule it."  
"If that's so, why do you even[i]need[/i]my crown? You went to an awful lot of trouble to switch it with the one that belongs here."  
"Pop quiz: what happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into an alternate world?"  
"You turn into a raging she-demon who's bent on ruling Equestria," I say. Sunset glares at me. But she continues walking.  
"Oh, and I'd keep an eye on your mutt. Hate for him to be... taken away from you."  
"Can I please punch her." I crack my knuckles. "She's really getting on my nerves. I don't care if I mess with the plotline. I just want to hurt her."  
"Hah! You? Hurt me?" Sunset mocks. My fist begins to glow much brighter as I charge up a windblast.  
"Leave. Now." My voice was growing colder by the second. Sunset noticed my hand was glowing. She frowns as she walks up to me and takes off my glove. She notices the mark on my hand.  
"What's this?"  
"Void magic," I say as I unleash the windblast knocking her into the locker across the hall. When Sunset gets up she glares at us.  
"You're going to pay for that kid."  
"I've been paying for something every day of my life. What makes you think you're any different? Oh, wait. You aren't. You're just like every other power hungry bitch on the fucking planet." Twilight and I were both surprised that I wasn't bleeped out. "Now leave. Or else I'll do much worse than send you into a locker." I pull my sword out from my coat and unfold it.  
[embed] watch?v=Mkl0SYGAGDg[/embed]  
Everyone blanches as they look at the sword that's even gleaming in the darkness.  
"You haven't seen the last of me."  
"I know I haven't." I growl as she leaves. I fold the sword back up and put it in my jacket.  
"W-Who are you?"  
"Not now Twilight." I say. "Right now, we need to get you to know more about this place. Go to the library. I'll see you later." I say as I walk away to go home. I knew it was early. But I needed to report to Damyon.


	4. Chapter 4

As I got home. I went inside and sat on Damyon and my own shared couch. I groan and then open my eyes when I heard the door close. I look and see Damyon was home as well.  
"Hey, Damyon," I said as he came and sat down with me.  
"Hey, Xayvier. How was school?"  
"My school is Canterlot High School," I say. "During the movie." My brother's eyes widen.  
"You mean Twilight's there already?" I nod.  
"Yep. You can go see Fluttershy soon." Damyon smiled.  
"Alright. But since your in the Equestria Girls movie. You need to catch up on what you know about it." He turns on the movie on Netflix. We were watching up until the halfway point when neither of us noticed that someone else had entered our home. Our parents. They were hearing our movie and decided to go down to check on us. This... was bad.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" My mom yelled as she saw what we were watching.  
"(Beep.)" My brother cursed as he looked at mom glaring at us.  
"Uh... hi mom." I wave.  
"Don't 'hi, mom' Me. What are you watching?"  
"Um..." I was stuttering when Damyon answered for me.  
"Listen, mom. I'm finished. I'm a brony. So is Xayvier. We've been bronies for a few months now. If you don't like that. I don't care." I was listening and I could hear all the anger in Damyon. It was almost like Darkning was speaking through him. Our mom was silent for a few minutes glaring at us both.  
"Leave."  
"What?" Damyon and I said angrily.  
"Leave our house. You both are no longer welcome here. Take your stuff, and go!" She yelled and I could feel my heart drop down to below my stomach. Damyon looked at me and I sighed and nodded.  
"Fine, We'll leave. But if you're ever in trouble. You no longer have Xayvier or me to ask for help." Damyon growled as he grabbed his backpack full of all his stuff. He left and went to my room and I grabbed all our technology. Damyon was probably packing up all of my stuff. After about an hour. I had finally managed to pack all our technology into one suitcase. Damyon left my room and handed my packed backpack to me. I smile and put it on. We then left our home for the last time. After about a half hour of walking, I looked at Damyon. He had put on his suit and mask.  
"Lightningman. I know that you want to stick together. But I think I already know a place for me to stay. But It might not have enough space for two."  
"Where?" He asked.  
"My school equipment lockup. It's a rather large room that I should be able to make a base for myself out of all the equipment there."  
"hmmm... Maybe. But Xayvier listen." He stopped walking and put my hand on my shoulder.  
"What is it?"  
"Come on. Both of us know I'm leaving. Somebody needs to keep this place safe though. I think you're the man for the job."  
"Me? But I don't have any training."  
"No, But you have powers and you know how to use them. So Xayvier. Will you take my place as Protector now that I'm going to be gone?" I stayed silent for a little bit and nodded. "Then I dub you the Protector of Medicine Hat. You will be referred to as Voidic." I smile at the name and look at the mark on my hand.  
"And also." Damyon smiled underneath his mask. "I've been working on something for you." He opened up his backpack. He pulled out a mask. but it wasn't just any mask. It was an exact copy of Corvo's mask. "I know you like the game. I also knew that I would leave someday. So I decided to make you this."  
[img] . /dishonoredvideogame/images/7/78/Corvo_Mask_Dis_2_ /revision/latest?cb=20161105133151[/img]  
I was speechless. I took the face mask and hood off my face showing my scarred eye and burnt hair. I gently picked up the mask and placed it over my face. I felt it was tight a bit.  
"It's a little tight."  
"I planned for that." He grabbed a screwdriver and began to loosen a few screws and put in different ones. I felt the mask fit my face almost perfectly. It was still just the tiniest bit tight. But I could see perfectly. The optic zoom worked as well. I smiled at Lightningman underneath my mask and hugged him.  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome." He patted my back. "But have you told the girls about me yet?"  
"No, Twilight doesn't even know my name yet. But she does know I'm a brony."  
"Alright. Don't tell her I'm alive yet. I want to make a dramatic entrance. When Sunset Demon appears. Use this." He grabs a flare out of his jacket.  
"Where did you get that?"  
"... I don't know. I just figured something was there. But I don't know how it got there." He shrugs and hands it to me.  
"Alright. I won't mention you until absolutely necessary." I vow.  
"Good. I'll see you in a few days." We do a shake that only us two knew. High-five, fistbump, finger wiggle, and a handshake. We then went our separate ways. Him, I don't know. Me? Back to school.


	5. Chapter 5

Once I was back inside. Everyone stayed away from me. Mainly because of my mask. But everyone was surprised to see me with a suitcase and a full backpack. I made my way to the gym. Pinkie Pie was still working on the party.  
"Hey Pinks," I say as I take off my mask. Pinkie heard her name and turned towards me before I had managed to get my face mask on.  
"He..." She gasps loudly as she runs and takes my hood off. Her hair deflates a little as she spots me. "What happened to you?"  
"A lot of stuff. You want the long story or the Short story?"  
"Um... I'm kinda busy so I'll take the short story."  
"Got struck by lightning, got kicked out of my house for being a brony. Need you to help me build a home in the Equipment room." I point to the room in question.  
"Y-You got kicked out of your house?" She asked tearing up a bit.  
"Yeah. So did my brother. But that's beside the point. I need you to keep my appearance and the fact that I'm homeless a secret. Can you do this for me?"  
"Sure." She nods.  
"Pinkie Promise," I say seriously. She holds out her pinkie. "Not that Pinkie Promise." Her eyes widen as she knows what I'm talking about.  
"How'd you know about that? Are you the psychic and not Twilight?"  
"No." I shake my head. "I just said I was a brony. That's all the answer you need. So will you do this or not?"  
"Cross my heart. Hope to Fly, Stick a cupcake in my eye." She said while actually sticking a cupcake in her eye. She smiled and licked it back off.  
"Thank you." I smile. Pinkie then surprised me and hugged me.  
"But If you need anything like food or a different place to sleep. Come to me alright?"  
"Um... alright." I nod. Pinkie smiled and let go of me. She grabbed my suitcase and when she tried to pull it. It wouldn't budge.  
"Whoa. what's in this?"  
"A lot of crap." I grab the handle and bring it to the Equipment lockup. Pinkie and I started to work on a place for me. Once finished I began to furnish it with all of my technology. I was almost finished when I heard the front gym door open.  
"(Beep.) Pinkie Someone's here." I whisper to her. "Cut them off while I hide all of this."  
"Ok Xavy." She nods and runs out of the Equipment lockup. "Oh. Hi Sunset."  
"Hi. What were you just doing?"  
"I was just getting some more things for the party out of there." She smiled. I was rushing to cover up my home as quietly as I could. All the while cursing under my breath.  
"Are you sure? Because I was told that that kid in the black came in here."  
"Who? Xayvier?" She said. "He came and went. Just asked me about some details of the party."  
"So Xayvier is his name? What's his last name?"  
"Um... I actually don't know." I could almost hear Pinkie shrug.  
"Ok." I could also feel the heat of anger coming off hair. At that point, I had finished making it. "Well, you don't mind if I check out the Equipment storage, do you?"  
"It's a huge mess in there." Pinkie said trying to give me time. I decided to help her out. the equipment room was currently spotless. So Sunset would know she was lying. I looked around and at the top of a shelf, I noticed a bunch of metal poles that looked like they were for tennis. I double jumped and pulled them all down, creating a huge crash and scattering them around the place. I then jumped into my hideout as Pinkie and Sunset came in.  
"You see? A mess." She pointed to the metal poles scattered around the place.  
"Hmm... alright then. But I'll tell you this. [b]Diane[/b]. If you ever go behind my back. i'll make sure you pay for it." With that Sunset left and I let out a silent sigh of relief. A few seconds later Pinkie looked inside of my base.  
"Can I come in?" She asked and I nodded making room for her.  
"Thanks for covering for me." Pinkie said  
"I should be saying the same thing to you." I smile and patted her on the back gently. Pinkie smiled at me. Her hair poofed up back to normal when she saw me smiling.  
"But do you know what Twilight is doing?" She asked me.  
"Yeah." I nod. "But If I tell you. Tell her it was just a hunch."  
"Ok." She nods.  
"Twilight is a pony princess from an alternate world. the crown has a magical element in it the powers of 5 other magic elements. Without it, none of them work anymore and she needs them to save her world. If she doesn't get the crown back the night of the Fall Formal. She'll be stuck in this world for a long time."  
"Really?" Pinkie asks amazed.  
"Yep."  
"Alright." She smiles and hugs me. But I swear I could see her blush for a second when she let go. "But What's your next class."  
"What period is it?"  
"The last one."  
"Gym."  
"Hey! That's my next class."  
"But isn't the gym being used right now."  
"There's a second gym here silly." She giggles. "But... the teacher is a meany pants."  
"Let me guess. Purely a guess here. But is his name Sombra?"  
"Yes! How'd you know?"  
"He's another character in Equestria." I get out of the fort. I extend to help Pinkie out. She smiles and takes it as we leave. As we walk out of the gym, I put my mask in my pocket and put my face mask on. We eventually hit the gym and I line up with the other people in the gym as Pinkie changes into her gym clothes.  
"ALRIGHT! We apparently have a new student here today." Sombra walks out of his office and looks at me. "What's your name?"  
"Xayvier," I say calmly.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" He yells at me.  
"If you continue yelling, my name is gonna be 'The person who shoved his foot up Sombra's (Beep.)'" Everyone stares at me in shock. "You heard me perfectly well the first time. I'm not repeating myself." Sombra growled at me.  
"5 laps around the track. now." He says in anger. I shrug and begin running at my top speed. I finished in 3 minutes. Everyone looked at me amazed.  
"So you feel like lipping off some more?" Sombra asked.  
"Yeah. Your a terrible teacher that acts edgy, But because of that your wife probably left you." I say calmly. Everyone's jaw drops except for Sombra, who had a vein pulsing in his temple.  
"Let's see how you do in wrestling." He turns to Bulk Biceps. "You. You're against the new kid."  
"My name is Xayvier," I say as I get on the wrestling mat. Bulk Biceps looks at me and sighs. Once he gets ready, he mouths "Sorry." Before he charges at me. I smile and when he tries to grab me, his hands go right through me. Everyone gasps as my body almost appears to be smoke. I disappear into a shadow as I twirl around Bicep. I reappear behind him.  
"You want to try again?" I say as I tap his shoulder. He looks at me in amazement before making a grab for me. I blink behind him and kick his knee out from under him. I smile as I turn on my music, blocking out all sounds.  
[embed] watch?v=oR_iQomHOZQ&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=189[/embed]  
Bulk Biceps gets up and looks at me. He seems to be getting frustrated. I could see Sombra yelling at him to take me down. Bulk tries to punch me. I dodge and hold out my hand which was glowing brightly. I stop time completely as I walk to Sombra and pick him up. I put him in front of Bicep's fist that almost hit me. I get into where Sombra was standing and end Bend time. There was a loud crack as Sombra was sent across the mat. I smile as Sombra gets up with a bloody nose. He glares at me. He begins to talk to me. But I couldn't hear him. I take out my headphones and let them hang out of my hood.  
"What did you say? I wasn't listening."  
"I'll make sure Principal Celestia hears this."  
"Yeah. I'd love to hear your excuse about a kid with magical powers causing his own student to punch him in the face." I smile. Sombra glared at me.  
"Get out of this school."  
"Hmm... Nah."  
"WHAT!" He yells at me.  
"I said no." I shrug. "I would have thought that at least a gym teacher would be capable of understanding that. Or did molesting your own students make that word blacklisted in your mind?" I smile as I could almost hear the students holding their breath.  
"Leave. This. gym." Sombra said with barely contined rage. It was obvious that he wanted to throttle me.  
"Fine." I shrug. I smile and did the first part of the two fingered salute. But when i brought my hand down, i gave him the finger. With that. I left the gym.


	6. Chapter 6

Once I was back at my base, i began to look through my clothes for something I could sew together to make a costume. I then stop.  
"Maybe, I could ask rarity to make me something." I was still thinking about what to do when I heard the gym door open. I shut up and stay quiet with the light off.  
"Xavy! It's me, Pinkie." I frown and slowly look out of the Equipment room door. I saw that it really was Pinkie. I sigh in relief. I open the door.  
"Hurry up. I don't want anyone else to know I'm here." She hurries over and I close the door and turn the light back on. "But what are you doing here?"  
"I came to thank you."  
"...For what?"  
"For standing up to Mr. Sombra. He's always been a meany mean pants. Although you could have laid off the wife insult. It was funny." She hugs me.  
"No problem... Hey. Are you still talking to Rarity?"  
"Um... I haven't talked to her in a while. Why?" She asks.  
"I need a very durable costume made."  
"Costume? Why?" I think about if I should tell her or not.  
"You promise not to tell." She nods. I take out my mask.  
"I'm becoming the next Protector of Medicine Hat."  
"WHA..." I put my hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling. "I mean. What?" She almost had sparkles in her eyes. "How did you become the next protector?"  
"Lightningman made me it."  
"You know Lightningman!" She whisper-screamed. I nod.  
"Yeah, He knows I have powers, So when he leaves, I keep it safe."  
"He told you he's leaving? Where?"  
"You know the alternate world that Twilights from? He's going there."  
"How do you know so much about him?"  
"We talk regularly." I shrug.  
"Alright. But I don't know if Rarity will just do this for me. Especially since we haven't talked in a while. But I'll try to talk to her tomorrow." I smile.  
"Thank you, Pinks. You have no idea how much this means to me." I lean forward and kiss her on the head. Pinkie freezes and she blushes a lot. She smiles at me. "Anyway. I think It's time for me to go on my first night." I put on my mask and pull my hood over my head as well as my gloves on."  
"Be careful Xavy." She whispers to me.  
"I will. I was more than a match for Bulk Biceps remember?" With that I left and opened the gym window, leaping out of it. I began to use blink to get around quickly and to get to places that were out of reach, I used my agility perk to jump higher and even double jump. I was running across the rooftops. Eventually, I stopped. I had heard something. I turned on dark vision and looked around. I looked into a nearby alley and noticed 4 people. But 3 of them seemed to be harassing the 4th. It was only on closer inspection that I noticed that the 4th was a woman in her 20's. I smile and lock my mask in place so that it doesn't fall off during the fight. I used blink to get across the street and used Shadowwalk to get to the ground. When I was right behind them, I decided to freak them out. I unplugged my headphones and turned it to max volume.[embed] watch?v=_xABEpnkht8[/embed]  
The guys that were harassing the girl jumped and looked around.  
"W-What's going on, Stitch?" asked the shortest of the 3. He seemed to have been talking to the medium-sized guy who was the most heavily built.  
"I... I don't know, Scars."  
[b]"Scars and Stitch huh? Who's the tallest? Bruises?"[/b] It was at this moment that I realized Just how demonic my voice sounded when I had my mask on. "[b]It doesn't matter. By the time I'm done, you'll have all three.[/b]" I exited Shadowwalk and got out of the shadows on the wall. Again, It simply seemed to ooze off of me. I looked at them with the dark vision and noticed that Stitch seemed to have a gun. This didn't matter. One of my powers allowed me to cut bullets out of the air.  
[b]"Now then. Why don't you go and play with yourselves and leave this woman alone."[/b] I said as I pulled out my sword and unfolded it. I preemptively prepared Bend Time. The three looked at me before bursting out in laughter.  
"Scars, Bruises. Get rid of this superhero wanna-be." I smiled underneath my mask as they ran at me. I activated Bend Time and grabbed the short one. I put him in front of Bruises and turned him around so they would run into each other. I didn't want to kill them, So I put my sword away and brought out my baton. I ended my power and they ran into each other and fell down. I ran towards them and cracked my baton over Scar's head. I was gonna get Bruises as well, But he managed to get up before I did. He sent a fist flying at me. I used Blink to get behind him and I did the same thing I did to Bulk Biceps. I kicked his knee out from under him. I then brought my baton down on his head.  
"YOU IDIOTS!" I heard Stitch yell. "So you finished those two." He ran at me and I sent a windblast at him. He hit the wall and knocked himself out. I put my baton back in my coat and looked at the woman. She looked at the men and then turned to me in terror.  
"Don't hurt me." She cried.  
[b]"Why would I just hurt the person I saved?"[/b] I say with amusement plain in my voice. [b]"But get the police here.  
When they ask who did this. Tell them my name is Voidic."[/b] I do a two-fingered salute before activating shadow walk. I patrol the city for a few hours longer. I only stop patrolling when it was nearing midnight. I had stopped about 3 or 4 crimes. But they weren't as major as the first one with that woman. I went back to the school and jumped back through the window. I close it and lock it. I sigh as I sit down at my base. Somewhere in this school, Twilight was also sleeping. But my thoughts turn to Pinkie and what she did for me. I smile underneath my mask that I just realized that I had kept on. I take it off and lay down to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I awoke the PA system.  
"Good morning, students, and happy Thursday. Just a reminder to pick up your ballots for the Princess of the Fall Formal today. They are due at the time the dance starts tomorrow night, so don't forget to turn them in and make your voice heard." I groan as I get up and put my hood and face mask on. I look out the equipment room doors to see the gym empty. I smile and exit the room. I put my hand on the lock and begin to channel some void magic into it. This would be the first true test of my void magic abilities. I was going to create a tripwire that would alert me if anyone went inside. Once finished I went and looked for Pinkie or Twilight. Either of them would be fine. I eventually heard some commotion in a nearby room.  
"Me three! I like your new look!" I instantly recognized Pinkie's voice and opened the door.  
"Hey girls." I close the door and yawn a bit.  
"Hey, Xavy." Pinkie bounced towards me.  
"But anyway. Rarity." I look at her. "Pinkie does appreciate your work." I stretch a few bones crack. "There we go." I smile underneath my face mask.  
"Who are you?" Rarity asked.  
"My name is Xayvier." Twilight's eyes smile at learning my name finally. While Rarity nods.  
"You're the ruffian that made Mr. Sombra mad."  
"And Sunset Shimmer. And Bulk Biceps." I pause. "Probably a lot of other now that I think about it." I shrug.  
"In any case, why are you here? And how do you know Pinkie appreciates my work."  
"To this, I answer with another question. Who wouldn't? You were the one that made my face mask. My Dad went to your store on my behalf." I turn around and take the face mask off, covering my face with the collar of my jacket. I turn back around and showed it to Rarity.  
"Oh yes. I remember this. This was one of the only face masks I ever made." She smiles and she feels the material. "You obviously wear it a lot. Why exactly?" She asks me. I look at Pinkie and she was keeping quiet. I then turn to everybody and say this.  
"Pinkie Promise not to tell anybody." There was no hint of hesitation or joking in my voice. A few girls held out their pinkies while Twilight's eyes widen. "Not that Pinkie Promise," I say. Everyone's eyes widen at this. They look at each other and go through the motions and say the words. I nod and take off my hood and look at them. They yelp and jump a little at my appearance. I've been told that Half-burnt hair and a scarred eye aren't the best things to look at when they first see people's faces.  
"Oh my..." Fluttershy squeaks.  
"What happened to you, darling?" Rarity asks.  
"Short Story or Long version?"  
"Short please," Twilight said.  
"I got struck by lightning. Got kicked out of my house. Pinkie helped me make a place to live." I smile at her gently. She blushes a little bit and smiles back.  
"Wait. So you're homeless?" Applejack asked.  
"As of yesterday." I nod.  
"How?"  
"huh?"  
"How did Sunset make you homeless?"  
"Why do you think Sunset made me homeless?" I smirk amused.  
"Y-You mean she didn't make you homeless?"  
"Nope." I shake my head. "My parents forced me out of the house." All of their jaws drop. "Anyway. That isn't important. Twilight. The dress is great. The wig leaves a lot to be desired. We need to show you why everyone was looking at you strangely." I sigh. "It's not good."  
"What?"  
-Later-  
"Oh, it's really not that bad." Pinkie nervously laughed as she opened her laptop to the video that Sunset made of her.  
"Twilight Sparkle wants to be[i]your[/i]Fall Formal Princess. But what does it say about[i]our[/i]school if we give someone like[i]this[/i]... such an important honor?" Said the video as it showed embarrassing moments of Twilight in the library. I was leaning against the wall with my arms crossed and a frown on my face. Which was admittedly off-putting to anybody. At the end. Twilight was sputtering.  
"I take that back. It's pretty bad!" Pinkie said.  
"But this all happened yesterday! At the library! Has everyone in the school seen this? Is that why they were all looking at me that way?"  
"Yeah." I sigh as I got off the wall.  
"What am I gonna do? No one is gonna vote for me after seeing[i]this[/i]!"  
"Not that it'll make any difference, but I'll still vote for you."  
"Me too." I shrug.  
"You two were so nice to stand up for me when Sunset Shimmer was picking on me yesterday."  
"If ya still wanna run, maybe there's something[i]I[/i]can do to help!" Pinkie said.  
"Word of advice? Don't accept[i]her[/i]help. She doesn't take anything seriously!" Fluttershy frowned. Eventually everyone got into the argument.  
"Quiet." I banged my fist on a nearby desk cracking it.  
"Thank you, Xayvier. I wanna show you something. You were friends once." She showed the picture of them all.  
"Hmm. The Freshman Fair. Y'all remember?" Applejack said as everyone nods.  
"But something happened. I think that something was Sunset Shimmer."  
"Well, it's a nice theory, darling, but Sunset Shimmer had nothing to do with it."  
"She's right. Sunset Shimmer isn't the one who ruined my silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing fireworks and noisemakers! It was supposed to be a serious event, and Pinkie Pie ruined it!" I look at Pinkie Pie.  
"Please explain what happened with the text."  
"Text?" Fluttershy looks at Pinkie Pie.  
"I got a text from you saying that you didn't want a silent auction. You wanted a big party!" Pinkie Pie said.  
"I never sent you a text!" Fluttershy said.  
"You didn't?" Pinkie Pie said.  
"No. Sunset Shimmer sent that text." I frown.  
"You don't think she's the one who's been sending me those e-mails, do you? Every time I volunteer to help with the decorations at a school function, I get an e-mail from Pinkie Pie saying she has plenty of volunteers! And[i]then[/i]I find out she's done everything herself."  
"Maybe[i]she's[/i]the reason Rainbow Dash didn't show up for my bake sale!" Applejack said.  
"Didn't you ever ask Rainbow Dash why she didn't show up?"  
"Heh, I guess I kinda stopped talkin' to her at[i]all[/i]after that."  
"Dumb decision to make." I cross my arms. I look at rarity and hold out my hand to take my face mask back. She hands it to me and I put it on and pull my hood over my face. Only the glint of my eyes visible underneath it.  
"Oooh. Menacing." Pinkie Pie said.  
"Maybe now would be a good time to start," Twilight said as she got up.  
-Later.-  
"[i]Somebody[/i], and I think we can all guess who told Rainbow Dash that my bake sale had been moved to a different day. Dash showed up with all the softball team and thought[i]I'd[/i]cancelled on[i]her[/i]!"  
"So you're lookin' to dethrone Sunset Shimmer and become Princess of the Fall Formal, huh? Gotta say, I'd[i]really[/i]love to see that happen. I'll[i]totally[/i]help you out! All you gotta do is beat me in a game of one-on-one." Rainbow Dash said to Twilight. She then sent a ball towards the goal which I used blink to intercept.  
"No cheating," I say to her. Rainbow Dash's eyes widen before smiling. "I'll be taking Twilight's place in the game." I put the soccer ball on the ground. And got ready. My hand glowed a bit underneath my gloves as I prepared Bend Time.  
"GO!" Applejack yelled as Rainbow Dash went for the ball. I activated the power and took the ball from her. dribbling it to her goal. I stopped bend time and Rainbow Dash fell over when the ball wasn't there.  
"Score? One." I kick the ball into the goal. "Zero." I smile at everyone's look of bafflement. Especially Rainbow Dash. She smiles and I get into my goal. She backs up and kicks the ball at me. I move aside and use Summon assassin to take the hit. It hits the assassin and as it drops to the ground. The assassin dissipates into dust and vapour. Everyone's jaws dropped at this.  
"Ok! Timeout!" Rainbow went to me. "How did you do that?" I smile as I take my glove off my glowing hand. I show everyone the Outsider's mark.  
[img] . [/img]  
"I have powers."  
"That... Is... AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash cheered. "Sure. I'll help you two takedown Sunset Shimmer." She smiled.  
"Alright. But don't tell anybody I have these powers." Rainbow Dash nodded and went through the Pinkie Promise without even being asked. I smile and put my headphones in as Rainbow Dash goes to join the others.  
[embed] watch?v=2RBazTfpybw&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=43[/embed]  
-Later.-  
I was still listening to music as we were in Sugarcube Corner. Twilight had just come back blushing. I could see all of the girls talking, But I only pulled my headphones out of my ears when I heard this.  
"I'VE GOT IT!" It was loud enough to get my attention.  
"I mean, um, perhaps I have a solution. Now this may be an absolutely preposterous idea, but what if we all wore[i]these[/i]as a sign of unity?" She pulled out some ears and tails out of her purse.  
"And you just happened to be lugging those around everywhere?" I smirked as Rarity blushed a bit.  
"I used them as reminders of what the days used to be like before Sunset. Anyway. Freshman year, they were very, very popular. A way for everybody to show their school spirit! You know? "Go, Canterlot Wondercolts!" Ahem. I haven't sold any in ages. I mean, the six of us are obviously very different, but deep down, we're all Canterlot Wondercolts! Sunset Shimmer is the one who divided us, Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us. And we're gonna let everyone know it! What do you think?" Everyone nodded. I even put on the ears overtop of my hood. I laugh internally at how corny it was.  
-AT Lunch/-  
[embed] watch?v=A4WLuR70ZO4[/embed]  
"Doesn't everyone look just fabulous?" Rarity said as we walked through the halls.  
"It was a great idea, Rarity!" Twilight said and we all nodded. But Sunset walked past smiling.  
"Twilight be prepared for a visit to the office." I groan. Everyone looked at me.  
"Sunset frames Twilight." I state. "If you'll excuse me. I'm gonna make sure that my base stays out of the way of those two (Beep.)ers." I leave and take off my ears and put on my mask. I begin to blink to the gym. It was already trashed. I opened the door to my base and breathed a sigh of relief. My home was safe. Suddenly Sunset and Luna walk in. I hide and take my mask off.  
"Isn't this just awful? And after Pinkie Pie worked so hard to make things so perfect! Why would Twilight Sparkle and Xayvier do something like this?"  
"Why would you think those two was responsible for something like this?"  
"Because I have proof." She held out some photos.  
"This is very disturbing. I'll bring those two to my office immediately." I blink to behind Luna and she turns around and jumps back.  
"My ears are burning. Is someone framing me?" I chuckle.  
"I doubt that with this evidence." She waved the photos at me. I roll my eyes.  
"Sunset. I'm going to the office. But don't think anything's gonna change." I then smile. "I do know the future after all." I blink away to Luna's office and use her pa system.  
"Twilight. You need to get down to the office, please. Oh also, Flash? Trash can in the library. You'll find something very interesting."  
-Soon enough.-  
"But... But I don't understand!" Twilight said.  
"This is clearly you two in the photographs, is it not?"  
"Yes, but..."  
"I think it should be fairly obvious that the school[i]can not[/i]let someone who would do something like[i]this[/i]compete for the Fall Formal crown," said Luna. She then turned to me. "And I've already had reports of your misbehaviour in 's class. So you are going to have to have a suspension." Suddenly Flash burst in.  
"Vice Principal Luna. I found these in a trash can in the library. Thought you should see them. Someone obviously combined these photos to make it[i]look[/i]like Twilight and this guy was the one who trashed the gym." He gestured to us. I smile and give him a thumbs up.  
"Thanks, flash." He widens his eyes at my voice.  
"You were the one that told me where to find the photos."  
"I wasn't lying to sunset when I told her I knew the future." I laugh gently. I then get up. "Are we done?"  
"Yes," Luna said. "I appreciate you bringing these to my attention, Flash. In light of this new evidence, you may, of course, continue your bid to be crowned the Princess of the Fall Formal." Twilight cheered a bit.  
"Thank you! You have no idea how important this is to me!" She hugged Flash.  
"What was I gonna do? Not prove your innocence? Wouldn't be much of a Canterlot Wondercolt, would I?" Flash laughed.  
"I am afraid enough damage has been done to the gym that we will have to postpone the dance until tomorrow night. If you will excuse me, I need to let my sister know about this latest development."  
"Oh don't worry." I wave it off. "Twilight, you get the girls to the gym. I'll work on cleaning it up." I blink away and when I got to the gym I help up my hand for more exposure to void magic. I used the strongest Bend Time spell I have ever used. In fact, Time seemed to be going backwards. I made sure that my void magic was limited to this room only. I groan as I land on my knees. Still holding up my hand. Soon, I heard the doors open. A few people gasped as they saw that the gym was reconstructing itself, And I was at the centre of it. As soon as the last thing repaired itself, I stopped the spell and collapsed onto the ground.  
"XAYVIER!" I heard the girls yell.  
"Uhh... Did I do it?" I take off my face mask and cough up a bit of blood.  
"Yeah. How did you do that?" Twilight asked.  
"Void Magic... Can do anything. Pinkie. Get to my bags. There are red and blue vials in there. Bring one of both. HURRY!" Pinkie ran and grabbed them. I winced as she ran into my room and the tripwire was set off. She grabbed them and brought it to me.  
"What are those going to do?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You need the hospital." I gulped down the potions and felt myself heal and my magic restore. I gasp for air and sit up. Everyone yelps and I stretch.  
"Oh god," I say as I felt my bones crack. "That hurt." I stand up.  
"W-What the... HUH?!" Everyone yelled  
"Red is health. Blue is magic." I say. "I'm completely fine now."  
"Where did you get those from?" Twilight asked as she looked at the now empty vials.  
"The Outsider," I said.  
"Who?" Everyone asked.  
"The one who gave me my powers." I raise my hand with the mark on it. "This is his mark. Anyway. Let's get you your crown back Princess." I bow a little bit.  
"What? How'd you know she was a princess?" Rarity asked.  
"Who do you think told Pinkie?" I smile. Everyone's jaw drops at that news.  
"But that still doesn't answer my question." Rarity said.  
"I'm a brony. I know the future."  
"Yeah. There was a brony on my planet as well." Twilight said.  
"Really?" Everyone said except me.  
"Yeah. His name was Damyon Chapman. Otherwise known as Lightningman." Everyone gasps.  
"YOU KNOW LIGHTNINGMAN!" Twilight blushes and nods.  
"Anyway!" I interrupt. "I think we should show the principals."  
"We already know." I heard Celestia say. I turned around.  
"Hi Celestia." I wave. She raises an eyebrow as all the students file in and their jaw drops at how clean it was.  
"Anyway. Everyone. The fall formal is back on for this evening." Everyone cheered. "So you better get ready. And don't forget to cast your vote for the Princess of the Fall Formal." Everyone lined up and put their vote in.  
-Later.-  
"I still can't believe Xayvier managed to reverse time." Fluttershy said. I was shadow walking without them knowing.  
"I can. He's awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.  
"Enough Chatter girls. We need to get ready. And we need to look FABULOUS!" She threw dresses at them. I ended shadow walk in the stairwell.  
"Oh also." Everyone jumps at my voice as I come down the stairs. "I don't have any formal attire." I shrug.  
"Where did you come from?"  
"I've been following you using Shadow walk." I state as if it was the simplest thing in the world.  
"Shadow walk?" Everyone asks except for Pinkie Pie and Twilight.  
"OH, Is that that power you used to beat Bulk Biceps?" Pinkie asked.  
"Yeah." I activate it and I merge with the shadows and reappear behind them. I tap Pinkie on the shoulder and she yelps and jumps forward. Everyone looks at me in amazement. "Anyway. Rarity? Do you have anything for me?"  
"Hmm... I've got it." She snaps her fingers and drags me along.  
"WHOA!" I'm pushed into a changing room and handed some formal pants as well as a hoodie that was designed to look like tuxedo. I smile and put it on. I decide to complete the look with my mask.  
[img] /blog/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/HOODY_ [/img]  
I came out and everyone gasped at my look.  
"Darling. Where did you get that mask?"  
[b]"My brother."[/b] Everyone jumps at the demonic voice.  
"Hmm... Well for some reason. You can pull this off. The perfect blend of mystery and terror." Rarity said.  
"Alright. Thanks Rarity. I'll see you at the dance." I stand stock straight and salute them before my hand glows and I enter shadow walk.


	8. Chapter 8

I was sitting in the gym, waiting for everyone to come in. I was just about to get up and look for the girls when I noticed Vinyl Scratch come in and begin to hook up her music. I smile and walk up to her.  
"Hey Vinyl." She looks up and waves a bit. "I was wondering if I could ask for a song request." Vinyl raises an eyebrow and nods. I smile. "Ok. May I show it to you?" She nods and moves aside so I could show her. I walk up to the computer and look up the song. 'Catgroove. By Parov Stelar.'  
[embed] watch?v=twqM56f_cVo[/embed]  
Vinyl was listening to the music. She bounced her head to the music and smiled. She nodded to me and then she actually spoke!  
"Good music. I'll put it on." I widen my eyes underneath my mask.  
"You aren't mute?" I ask surprised.  
"What? No." She shakes her head. "I just don't talk that much. Also. What's with that mask?" She taps it.  
"Oh, I figure it might tie the whole outfit together. Besides, If I didn't have it, I doubt anyone would want to dance with me." I shrug.  
"What do you mean?" I look around and see that nobody had gotten into the gym yet.  
"The only people who know about this are Twilight Sparkle and her friends. And they Pinkie Promised they wouldn't tell anybody." Vinyl nodded and went through the motions. I take off the mask and raised my hood to show her my face. Her eyebrows almost hid underneath her hair. Which I thought was impossible with how her hair is.  
"Whoa. I see why you hide your face now." I nod. I put my mask back on and pull my hood up.  
"Also Vinyl? Be careful later. When Sunset takes the crown. Stay away from her."  
"Why?" One of her eyebrows lowers.  
"You'll see," I say as I walk away. I notice that the sun had already gone down and people were flooding in now. I smile soon. I smile as Pinkie walks in.  
"Hi, Xavy." She bounces towards me.  
"Hi, Pinkie. Um..." I rub the back of my neck. "Would you like to dance?" Pinkie blushed a bit and smiled.  
"Sure." She nods and drags me to the dance floor. It wasn't the song I requested right now, So it would come later tonight.  
[embed] watch?v=UxtfsX722Yk&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=169[/embed]  
I was having a lot of fun dancing with Pinkie. She looked like she was having fun as well.  
[embed] watch?v=3P1I4hEJ3Js&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=185[/embed]  
Eventually, However. My song came on. I smiled. I then heard a voice in my ear. I looked around and didn't notice anyone there.  
"Hey listen. I know that you can't dance that well. So I'm gonna help you out. I'm giving you the ability to dance like the dude in the video. Move to Move. Alright. Don't speak out loud. Just think it." Said the voice.  
"Who are you?" I thought.  
"I'm the author." My eyes widen. I smile and bit and think back to him.  
"Alright. Do it. Make sure I keep my mask on though."  
"You think I don't know that? I'm you. You're the one who writes this." I smile a bit as the music comes on.  
[embed] watch?v=twqM56f_cVo&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=167[/embed]  
As I was dancing a few people got out of the way so they could watch. Pinkie was watching wide-eyed with a smile on her face. At the end of the dance, everyone clapped and we went back to normal. I then got a great Idea.  
"Pinkie? I'll be right back. Get a blue potion just in case." I smile underneath my mask and Pinkie nods. I go to Vinyl Scratch.  
"Hey Vinyl."  
"Hey. I didn't know you could dance that well."  
"I can't. But anyway. I have another request."  
"The last song was great. What is this one?"  
"Alan Walker. Spectre. I'll provide the 4 dancers for it." She nods as I remember the dance routine. My hand begins to glow and swirling portals come onto the dance floor. Which everyone backs away from. Exact copies of the dancers in the video come.  
[embed] watch?v=wJnBTPUQS5A&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=174[/embed]  
As everyone looked at the beings I just summoned through the floor standstill at the beginning of the song. They noticed that they began to dance with the music. They widen their eyes and smile and back up for them. They danced exactly as they danced in the video. It was a huge pain to keep them up. I didn't want to ask the author for more help. I wasn't even sure that he wanted to help anymore. Pinkie came out and saw the people I summoned. She came to me and handed me to the blue potion. I smile.  
"Thanks, Pinkie." My voice was strained a bit. When the song was over I made the beings dissipate dramatically. I lower my hand that I had subconsciously raised towards them. I drank the potion and smiled.  
"That was amazing. I didn't know you could do all this stuff with your powers." Pinkie whispered to me.  
"Me neither. It was just on natural impulse that I decided to try it."  
"Well, either way, it was super great." She jumped around.  
"Thanks." I smile. I then hear principal Celestia talking.  
"First off, I wanna say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the [i]unfortunate[/i] events of earlier. And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Fall Formal crown. The Princess of this year's Fall Formal is... Twilight Sparkle!" I cheered along with everyone else. She went up and took the crown. I then heard a yell.  
"Twilight! Help!" I look towards the voice and growled in my throat. I began to blink towards Snips and Snails.  
"They've got Spike!" Twilight cried as she followed me.  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" I yelled in between blinks.  
-Outside-  
"That's close enough!" Sunset said with a sledgehammer in her hand. I growl.  
"I need a lighter," I said as I brought the flare out.  
"No problem." The voice in my mind whispered. I felt a pressure in my jacket as I pulled out a lighter. I flicked the flare wick up and threw it into the air with all my strength. It let out an earth-rumbling BOOM and sent red light everywhere.  
"What did you do that for?" Twilight asked.  
"I just called for backup. So I called my brother." I smile. I then turn to her. "Give up Sunset. We have you outnumbered."  
"Give me the crown, and you can go back to Equestria tonight. Or keep it and [i]never[/i] go home." She spoke to Twilight.  
"No." She said.  
"What!? Equestria! Your friends! Lost to you forever! Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal?!" She screamed.  
"Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here[i]without[/i]magic. Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Harmony. This place might not if I allow it to fall into[i]your[/i]hands. So go ahead. Destroy the portal. You are [i]not[/i] getting this crown!"  
"Fine. you win." Sunset growled as she let go of the sledgehammer.  
This led to praising of Twilight. Sunset losing her temper and getting the crown and turning into Sunset Demon. I growl. But I was EXTRA PISSED OFF when she sent a magic burst at the girls. Hurting them.  
"YOU BITCH!" I yelled.  
"INCOMING!" Yelled a voice in the sky as I saw lightningman fly down and land on Sunset's back, slamming her into the ground. My hand had already pulled out my sword. I was almost beyond reason at this point. She had hurt the school. She hurt the girls. SHE HURT PINKIE PIE! I unfolded my sword and ripped off my gloves. Letting void magic seep into my entire body.  
"Xayvier. What are you doing?" Damyon asked as he saw me advance, sword is drawn.  
"She hurt Pinkie," I growled.  
"What?" She looked at the girls and frowned. "But, that isn't part of the movie."  
"WE AREN'T PART OF THE MOVIE! SO THERE ARE BOUND TO BE DIFFERENCES!" I shouted at him. "MOVE!" I push him out of the way as Sunset got up and looked at me. Void magic was seeping out the cracks of my mask and underneath the hood.  
"What... What are you doing?"  
"Payback," I growled through the demonic voice. It seemed almost deranged. The six girls looked up and saw lightningman thrown onto the ground. They then saw me with my sword drawn about to attack.  
"Lightningman? I thought you died." Twilight said as she walked up to him.  
"Nope. I was sent home. So I'm assuming my brother didn't tell you about me like I asked?"  
"Your... brother?" She looked at me.  
"Yep. He's Xayvier Chapman. Protector of Medicine Hat. And my brother." Everyone present. Including the students that had come out to watch gasped. They then noticed that my hand was glowing and I was seeping with black liquidy gas stuff. Void magic. My entire body was fueled by my Blood Thirsty perk.  
"Xavy! STOP!" Pinkie was running towards me. I pointed my hand behind me without looking and put up my mesmerize power. I could hear pinkie struggling to look away from it as I brought my sword up.  
"Lightningman! Stop him!" Twilight said.  
"This is his choice. I would have hurt her too if she hurt you guys. His conscious needs to lead him. Not others." Sunset was jumping to fly away. But I pulled her back with Far Reach. I grabbed her throat and cut off her wings. Her scream was heard throughout the street.  
"You... hurt... pinkie. The first girl that accepted me. The girl who helped me when I became homeless." I growled and everyone's eyes widened. "You hurt everyone at this school. No more. I am their wrath. I am their anger and sadness. I AM VOIDIC AND I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" I was about to slice her head open when I was stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist. I looked and saw pinkie with tears in her eyes stopping me.  
"Let. Go." My voice was cold and demonic, but she didn't.  
"NO." She said. Her voice quavering under my intense gaze. "I won't let you kill. Please." She said. I growled and looked at sunset trying to escape my grasp.  
"Grr... FINE!" I threw her away. Pinkie lets go of my wrist and I put my sword back in my jacket. Everyone was slackjawed except for lightningman. Who I swear was smiling encouragingly to me. As if to tell me to make a move or something. I glared at him.  
"You just made a huge mistake." I heard Sunset say as she threw a magic blast at the girls. All of them gathered around twilight. And they were consumed by the smoke.  
"PINKIE!" I screamed forgetting they were perfectly fine. But the smoke cleared and everyone gasped as they saw they were perfectly fine. Twilight smiled triumphantly at Sunset at called to her.  
"The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those that helped create it! [echoing] Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Magic! Together with a crown, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control! The crown may be upon your head, Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship!" As this happened. A rainbow shot out from the girls and got Sunset.  
"No! What is happening?!" She yelled.  
"Here [i]and[/i] in Equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all!" Twilight said as a massive explosion sent me flying away from Sunset. A little bit later. I awoke from unconsciousness to hear this.  
"You will [i]never[/i] rule in Equestria. Any power you may have had in this world is gone. Tonight, you've shown everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart." The entire school was gathered near a crater that held Sunset.  
"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way." She cried. I could almost hear her wince when she bent down. Obviously, my cutting off her wings left some side effects.  
"The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere. You can seek it out, or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours."  
"But... But all I've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart. I don't know the first thing about friendship." Sunset cried.  
"I bet they can teach you," Twilight said as she pointed at her friends. I groaned as I tried to get up. Pinkie ran and helped me up. I smiled and got on my knees. Almost reading my mind. Pinkie pulled out a red potion. I smile at her and drank it. I felt my wounds heal as I stood up. I smiled and took my mask off and kissed her. She blushed and hugged me tightly.  
"Guh! Pinkie!" I choke. "Too tight!" She hugs me a little less tight and I hug her back.  
"Those are my girls! Woo-hoo!" Spike said.  
"Did that dog just talk? Whoa. Weird." Somebody said.  
"THAT'S THE WEIRD PART?" I called to him. "You just saw 6 girls using magic to stop a magic-fueled demon. And the talking dog is weird?"  
"Thank you." Spike points out.  
"I, for one, think you're adorable." Rarity kneels down and scratches Spike.  
"I believe this belongs to you. A true princess in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to stand with her. We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Princess Twilight." Celestia put the crown on Twilight's head.  
"I do." Twilight smiled at her friends with pinkie still hugging me. I wave at her and she waves back. I saw Flash walking up to Twilight.  
"Would now be a completely awkward time to ask you for that dance?" I gave him a thumbs up and lightningman claps for him. He looks at lightningman surprisingly. He merely shrugs.  
-Later that night after the dance.-  
"You'll look out for her, won't you?" Twilight asked her friends.  
"Of course we will. Although I do expect some sort of apology for last spring's debacle."  
"Yeah. We'll make sure she learns about friendship." I nod from leaning against the statue.  
"I have a feeling she'll be handing out a lot of apologies," Twilight said.  
"We better get going," Spike told her.  
"I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I'm gonna miss all of you so much. Come on Lightningman." She smiled at him. "Fluttershy has been crying her eyes out since you 'died.'" She used air quotes.  
"What?" The human Fluttershy looked up.  
"Oh. Lightningman is dating the pony Fluttershy." I said to her. She widened her eyes as all the girls giggled. I could swear Lightningman blushed.  
"That crown really does suit you, Princess Twilight," Spike said as all three of them walked to the portal.  
"You know what, Spike? I am starting to feel a little more comfortable wearing it."  
"And the wings?"  
"I've been walking on two legs and picking things up with these! Wings? I'm thrilled that's all I'll be dealing with back in Equestria!" With that, they walked back through the portal.


End file.
